


Prompt #34 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [34]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Flash Fic, Horror, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #34January 24, 2021Genre: Fantasy / Ghosts / Character StudyPrompt Idea: GhostsSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #34 (90-Prompt Challenge)

In the history of psychics, Marion Turner was a rare one. 

Very few could do what Marion did quite easily. She saw those things otherworldly, but any many psychics could the same. With her mind she gripped spirits like an Olympian weightlifter squeezing and tossing rag dolls in the air. She could rip a tiny sliver in space until it glowed iridescent for her eyes only, then would jam those rag dolls into those portals. She assumed they were hurled into the afterlife because they always went screaming. Though the feat was quite impressive, she possessed a greater gift than this one.

She kept her talent under the radar. She had little interest in exploiting her ability for financial gain. Her childhood was middle-class and comfortable. She grew up and worked as an accountant and earned a modest income. She eschewed flash and luxury. She was too practical to be a people pleaser, helping others reach to their deceased loved ones for sentimental reasons. She was too busy to want to go out of her way to rid other people's homes of unfriendly spirits as well. Furthermore, Marion lacked any real malice, so she could care less about cavorting with entities for her own dark ends. Her shyness from attention was still not the most noteworthy thing about her. 

Marion was special because she could hold a grudge. Her grudges lasted _forever_. And her grudges reached past death. 

If a spirit got on her wrong side, she stalked them.


End file.
